A Horrible Twin & A Sick Joke
by austinallyforever
Summary: Ally's horrible twin, Hollie comes to live with Lester and Ally. But when she takes it too far by pretending to Ally. What will happen, will Austin help her? Rated because I AM REALLY PARANOID!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N New story about Austin & Ally. Drama? Yup. Auslly? Yup. One-shot? Nope, multi-chapter! HEHE! Reviews? Very much appreciated.) **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally._

Ally was working at Sonic Boom at 9AM on Saturday, there were a couple of customers but as it was early for the weekend, there weren't many people in there. But then a sixteen year old girl entered, a sixteen year old that was a complete replica in looks to Ally. But she had a complete different personality to Ally.

Ally's POV

Oh my God. Is that Hollie? Haven't heard from her since we were two. My twin-sister. She hates me, I hate her, simple. "Hey Ally." She said, smirking. "What are you doing here; I thought you left _fourteen years ago_." I said harshly. "I came back to live with you and _our_ Dad." She looked like a real slut wearing a blue, thin-strapped, zip-up t-shirt with her black suit jacket on her arm which was now being dropped on the floor by her, rudely. She was wearing skin-tight black jeans with some black six-inch heels. God knows how she was standing. She wore diamond stud earrings and a long golden necklace. She had a black suitcase, a large black and pink carry-on and a denim and brown leather back-pack signed by some people with black ink. **(.com/cgi/set?id=48537922)**

"Does Dad know you're back?" I asked, starting to get mad at Dad if he does. "Nope, but Mum said he'd be fine with it." She said as Dad came down the stairs. "Hey Al- Wha- What the hell is Hollie doing back?" He said. "She's moving in with us, Mum said you'd be fine with it." I said between my teeth. "Really? She is? Your Mum said that?" He said in a fake happy voice. "Yeah. She did, and now I live with you guys so where's my room?" She said perkily. She's so full of herself.

Me and my Dad looked at each other, "Well when we bought this place it only has two rooms. One for me and one for Ally." My Dad explained. "Okay then, Ally can sleep in like a storage cupboard and I can have her room. Sorted." Is she serious? "Excuse me?" I said raising my eyebrows. "You can take yourself and your little instruments into storage room and sleep there until I go back in six months." She said in all seriousness. "Why don't you take your little things and yourself back to freaking New York and live with Mum!" I suggested by shouting.

"Ally." My Dad said trying to make me calm down as Austin walked in. "Hey Ally, do you wanna work on that so- AHH! TWO ALLY'S! RUN!" He said looking down at the beginning and when he noticed me and Hollie, obviously freaking out. "Austin!" I called as he tried to run away. "Ally?" He questioned as he looked at me suspiciously. "Yeah, I'm Ally. This is my horrible twin-sister Hollie." I explained while fake-smiling.

"Oh, uh. Hi Hollie, I'm Austin." He said trying to be nice, but what he really wanted to know was why she was horrible, I could tell. "And yeah, I wanna work on that song." I said taking his hand and dragging him up to the practice room. "I'll explain everything up there." I whispered in his ear. "Okay, thanks. I am so confused right now." He whispered back softly into my ear. I giggled lightly. "Bye Austin! Call me!" She called flirtatiously. Oh God, now she fancies him. Don't I have a great life?

When we got up the stairs I sat down on the couch and switched the TV on as Austin sat next to me and put his arm around me. That's always how we sat. I don't know why, we just always do. "Okay, well she and my mum moved to New York after my mum started spoiling her and not me. My Dad noticed that she was spoiling her and confronted her about it, she told him that Hollie was her favourite and that she didn't love me. Then Dad said that she should love me just as much as she loved Hollie but then she left with Hollie and moved to New York. Hollie used to really annoy me and hurt me as a kid and that is why she's horrid. And by the way she fancies you."

He widened his eyes. "That's a lot to get in forty-five seconds." He stated as he rubbed his head, making me giggle. "How do you know she fancies me? She literally met me two minutes ago." I smiled and nodded. "Yeah but she fancies you, that's why she told you to call her." I explained. "Okay, but I don't even like her as a friend." He said scrunching his nose up, he looked so cute. Wait- what? Did I just say he's cute?

Austin's POV

She's adorable when she laughs! Aw! Wait, what? She's adorable? Did I just think that? "And that is why you're one of my best friends." She said wrapping her arm around my torso. I loved it when she hugged me like that, but I have no idea why. "Ally, I um. What does she want?" I said changing the subject. "She wants to stay here." She said. "But this is a two bedroom place." I stated. "Yeah, she wants me to take myself and the instruments into storage and sleep there." Oh my God, she's worse than I thought. "Really? Is she serious?" She nodded.

No-one's POV

One week later, a body of a sixteen year old girl was laying on the floor of Sonic Boom. It was either Hollie or Ally. What looked like blood was on the floor next to the body. Was it a set up or a real death of one of the twins...?

**(Did you like it? Sorry it's so short, sorry if it's a bit slow at the beginning and really fast at the end. Please review and tell me what you think of it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N I know it's not my best story, but I really wanted to update a multi-chapter. Please review and favourite! I hope to hear from you guys soon!)**

No-one's POV

Austin walked in Sonic Boom and froze at the sight of her body on the floor. What he didn't know, what no-one knew was that it was Hollie pretending to be Ally, Hollie had poured red ink on the floor to look like blood and on her. She had tied Ally up and locked her in the storage room where no-one could get in without the key which was in her pocket. Hollie stole some of Ally's clothes and put them on so everyone thought it was Ally who had 'died'.

Austin's POV

I stood there shaking, paralysed, I couldn't move. My Ally is dying on the floor. "MR DAWSON! COME HERE QUICK! SOMEONE! HELP!" I shouted as I raced to her side, dropping to the floor and reached my phone and dialled, 999. "Ambulance please. Sonic Boom, Miami Mall. Please come quick." I pleaded into my phone as Mr Dawson came down the stairs looking at his feet. "Austin? What's wr-" He looked at Ally. "Ally." He whispered as he dropped to the floor next to me. "Mr Dawson, help me. Please." I begged. He stroked her face and felt the blood on her body and on the floor. "It doesn't look like blood." He said in shock as the ambulance burst through the doors. I and Mr Dawson stepped aside as the doctors put Ally on the gurney. I was still shaking like a leaf. I love her, I think. I think I love her.

"Where's Hollie?" Mr Dawson asked me looking around. "I don't know, she won't care though. She hates my- our- um. Ally." I stuttered. "You're probably right." He said. Seconds later an ambulance lady came in again, "There is only one space in the ambulance. Which one of you wants to come?" She asked us. Mr Dawson looked at me. "I'll go in my car and meet you there and you can go with Ally." He told me, I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered as I followed the doctor out to the ambulance and sat in the chair next to her.

Lester's (Ally & Hollie's Dad) POV

Oh gosh, my little baby girl is dying. Then I heard a loud thud from upstairs, I crept up the stairs and I heard it again, it was coming from the storage room. I knocked on the storage room door, "Is anyone in there?"

Ally's POV

It's dad, I heard his voice. "DAD!" I shout. "Ally? Sweetie? That can't be Ally you stupid old man, she's in an ambulance." He said to himself. "Dad! It's me, Ally. Hollie locked me in here and she's tied me up. And, and she spilled a load of red ink over the floor downstairs, stole my clothes, out the ink on her too to look like blood. She's pretending to be me dying." I shouted. "Why would she do that?" I asked, simply confused. "Because she knows that Austin would help me if I was dying and she fancies him. You need to help me!" I explained loudly. "It's okay sweetie. I'll call Austin, what's his number?" He asked into the door. "It's speed dial 4." I said slipping my phone under the door. I heard Dad dial a number and say 'hello' into it.

Lester's POV

"Hello? Austin?" I said. "Mr Dawson? Why have you got Ally's phone? She's right next to me?" I heard into my ear. "That's Hollie next to you, she set it up because she wanted attention from you and you not to spend time with Ally. She is pretending to be dead, that blood we found is red ink. She tied Ally up in the storage room and stole her clothes. Austin, Ally is right here but she is locked in the storage room, you have to come help me get her out." I explained quickly. "I'm on my way." He hung up quickly and I slipped the phone underneath the door. "He's on his way, sweetie." I said into the keyhole.

"Good and can Hollie go when she gets back? I can't live like this." She told me. "Of course sweetie. She's not staying here, not after that." I said as Austin burst through the doors and darted up the stairs to the door. "Ally? Are you in there?" He said into the keyhole. "Austin? Is that you?" I heard my daughters voice say. "Yeah, it's me. Listen can you like roll over to the back of the room, I'm gonna try and get the door open." He said into the door. "Austin, just break down the door." I told him. "Okay." Then he ran into the door a numerous amount of times, on the last one, a hole was in the door. Not big enough for me to fit through, but Austin was able. He ran in and untied Ally, she hugged him tightly.

Austin's POV

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered softly in my ear, "Thank you Austin." I smiled. "It's okay, but can I tell you something?" I asked as she unwrapped her arms from me and sat up next to me.

What does Austin want to tell Ally? REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Hope you guys are liking this story! I love writing it, either this or the next chapter will be the final chapter. Please review and favourite! xx)**

Ally's POV

"Sure what is it?" I say as my Dad left the room. "When I thought you were..." He began. Please let him love me, please. Please. Please! "Uh, dying. I froze. But I realized something." I nodded along. "What did you realize?" I asked eagerly. "That I l-" But then Hollie interrupted him by bursting through the doors. "Yo! Austin, you left me at the damn hospital!" She shouted, hearing this Austin stood up and gave me his hand to help me up. Taking it, we both went downstairs.

"How dare you tell him everything!" She yelled at me. "Excuse me?" I asked her. "You told him that I was pretending to be you!" She screeched. She stole my identity, locked me in a room and tied me up and now she is yelling at me. "You couldn't let him love me could you! It's always been about little Ally! Ally this! Ally that! That is why Mum hates you!" She screamed. I sighed, they both still hate me.

"Look Hollie, you and your Mum both might hate Ally. But you don't need to scream that at her." Austin told her. "Says the person who didn't believe Dad at first." She states. "Yeah I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was too good to be true. Really I thought that Ally was gone forever so I thought I was dreaming that call. I thought I'd missed my chance." He said back, it made me confused. Happy but confused.

"Chance for what?" I asked. "To tell you what I was going to say before_ she_ came in." He answered. I looked at Hollie, "Kay, I'm going into my room. Your stuff better be in storage by now. Where it belongs." She spat. "My god." Me and Austin sighed under our breath at the same time.

"So, what did you realize when you thought I was dying?" I asked. "I realized that I -" Yet another interruption came our way. Trish and Dez. "Yo, yo, yo!" Trish called in as she walked through the door with Dez. "Hey." Austin sighed. "Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked. "I heard that your stupid sister I heard about in fifth grade and I wanted to meet her." She said looking around. "She tied Ally up, locked her in the storage room and put her clothes on. She spilt red ink all over herself and laid on the ground so it looked like Ally was dead just to get attention from me." Trish stood there motionless. "She did that? Okay now I really wanna meet her."

"Okay, HOLLIE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I shouted rudely. "There you go." I said sweetly as I smiled, making Austin laugh. "What?" Hollie said walking down the stairs. "Hey. I'm Ally's best friend, Trish. I just heard that you pretended to be Ally and- YOU BETTER RUN PAL!" She bellowed at the end. "Ahhh! Run!" She squealed as she ran out of Sonic Boom being chased by Trish and Dez.

"So you were saying?" I asked Austin as we were alone again. "I realized that if it really was you then I wouldn't have been able to tell you how I really feel about you." I smiled. "And what is that feeling?" I said hopefully. "That I - That I - That I love you." He stuttered. "Really? I've love you too. I didn't believe it at first but when we were sat on the couch the other night it hit me properly." He smiled. "Really? You love me too?" He grinned.

Hollie burst through the doors, "I'm going back to live with Mum! You're mates tried to kill me! They chased me and I broke a heel! That's just cruel!" She shrieked as she ran upstairs, grabbed her bags and ran out Sonic Boom. "DAD! HOLLIE'S GONE TO LIVE WITH MUM AGAIN!" I shouted upstairs. "YES!" I heard him cheer making me and Austin laugh. "So, uh. Where are we now?" I asked. "Maybe this will show you." He said as he leaned in. I felt butterflies try and choke me, he placed his hand on my cheek and I felt electricity race through my veins with his touch, and finally he kissed me softly.

When we pulled away, we both smile and I kiss his cheek as I take his hand and walked over to the piano. Where we wrote a love song...

**Crazier**

_I never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_'Till you open the door there's so much more_

_I never seen it before_

_I was tryin' to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Ohhhhh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore more_

_You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling_

_And I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier._

And that's where our love story started...

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**~Amber xxxxxx**


End file.
